Ursula's Daughter (3)
by CrystalFabray
Summary: It has been months since the incident at Cotillion. Uma has happily integrated into Sophia's life in Auradon, but, the family drama doesn't end there. When Sophia and Uma's cousin comes knocking, will the sister's relationship survive? Will Sophia and Ben stay together with a new Sea Witch messing with their happy lives in Auradon?
1. Cast List

**Sophia Oceana - Alexandra Daddario**

**Uma - China Anne McClain**

**Ben Florian - Mitchell hope**

**Mal - Dove Cameron**

**Evie - Sofia Carson**

**Jay - Booboo Stewart**

**Carlos - Cameron Boyce**

**Audrey - Sarah Jeffrey**

**Morgan - Asia Kate Dillon**

**Harry - Thomas Doherty**

**Gill - Dylan Playfair**

**Dizzy - Anna Cathcart**

**Amara - Sadie Sink**

**Celia Facilier - Jadah Marie**

**Dr Facilier - Jamal Sims**

**Hades - Cheyenne Jackson**


	2. VK Day

_Auradon. It's a gorgeous Kingdom, isn't it? I'm Sophia, the oldest daughter of Ursula, and Auradon is my home. It wasn't my home since I was born, no. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, a place in Auradon for the worst villains in the land. They were banished there, for good. That was until Prince Ben decided that their kids didn't deserve to live there, that they deserved a chance. So, five VK's, Villan Kids, were invited to Auradon. I was one of them. To make a long story short, Ben's now King, I'm his girlfriend, my little sister Uma has joined us in Auradon, and now, I'm heading back to the Isle with my friends to invite five more kids to Auradon, kids that will hopefully be the start of a long line of kids to come to Auradon and find their Happily Ever Afters, just like I have._

My friends and I changed into out Isle leather for our trip to the Isle of the Lost. I wore a dark teal leather jacket with my seashell embroidered onto it's back, my leather pants, a pair of black leather boots with dark teal swirls. My hair was out, the teal dye had faded that it was only at the tips, my white hair overpowering it.

_VK's -_

_From the North to the South_

_From the East to the West_

_Lost boys, lost girls_

_You all know you're the best_

_Hit the streets, it's your day_

_Turn it up, now's your chance_

_It's time to get up on your feet and dance!_

_Whoo!_

_Mal -_

_Anybody wanna be like us?_

_Everybody wanna be like us!_

_Hey_

_Carlos -_

_All the boys from Auradon_

_And the girls 'cause they know what's up_

_Huh!_

_Evie -_

_Your life could change today_

_Your life could change today_

_Jay -_

_These streets named after us_

_Because we paved the way*_

_Sophia -_

_Everyone come and take your shot_

_Now's the time, show 'em what you got_

_'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance_

_They said that being from the Isle was bad_

_VK's -_

_Well it's good to be bad_

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's cool to be... Bad_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide, side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be bad_

_Evie -_

_I wanna see you all rep your block_

_I wanna see you all rep your block_

_Hey!_

_Show your pride, let me hear ya shout_

_Yes!_

_VK's and Isle Kids -_

_We're from the Isle of the Lost!_

_Evie -_

_We're here to celebrate_

_We're here to elevate_

_If you're down, then make your move_

_But you best not hesitate_

_Come on!_

_Sophia -_

_Today's the day that you won't forget_

_The best to come ain't happened yet_

_Take a bow, it won't be your last_

_You're from the Isle if anybody asks_

_Whoo!_

_VK's_

_It's good to be bad_

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's cool to be bad._

_Bad!_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide, side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be bad_

_Jay -_

_They can try to deny our style_

_But we were born this way_

_'Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle_

_But you can't take the Isle out the VK_

_Carlos -_

_If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste_

_Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass_

_Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case_

_'Cause the Isle makes us_

_And we're reppin' this place_

_VK's -_

_So when I say "V", you say "K"_

_V! _

_Isle Kids -_

_K! _

_VK's -_

_V! _

_Isle Kids -_

_K!_

_VK's -_

_When I say "All", you say "Day"_

_All! _

_Isle Kids - _

_Day! _

_VK's -_

_All! _

_Isle Kids -_

_Day!_

_VK's -_

_So when I say "V", you say "K"_

_V! _

_Isle Kids -_

_K! _

_VK's -_

_V! _

_Isle Kids -_

_K!_

_VK's -_

_When I say "All", you say "Day"_

_VK's and Isle Kids -_

_All-day!_

_VK's -_

_It's good to be bad._

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's cool to be bad._

_Bad!_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide, side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be bad!_

I smiled at all of the kids on the Isle, cheering and waving their applications in the air, "Hey everyone!" I shouted down at them, "Who wants to go to Auradon!"

"Me Sophia!" Someone called, "Pick me!" I linked arms with Evie and Mal. The three of us descended the stairs and collected the applications. Then, Jay and Carlos joined us so we could review the candidates.

"There are so manny kids here." Mal muttered after we had gathered them all. When we had reviewed the staggering number of applications, we finally decided on five. Mal, Evie and I stood on the balcony of the Isle Entrance, while Jay and Carlos stood on the stairs.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived!" Evie declared once the cheering had subsided. "I honestly wish we could take you all with us, and someday, very soon, maybe we can."

"The five of us are gonna be back and forth between the Isle and Auradon so much you'll get sick of us." I commented.

"Can we get an honest Isle Drumroll please?" Mal asked. The Isle Kids in front of us stomped their feet boots.

"First." Evie started, "I would like to begin with one of the grandaughters of Lady Tremaine, the daughter of Drisella, one of my sweet sweet friends, my Dizzy." Dizzy squealed. She and Amara hugged before Dizzy ran up the stairs, past Jay, and into Evie's arms.

"And if we bring one of them, we can only bring the other along for the ride." Mal said. "So can we get Amara, the daughter of Anastasia up here please!" Amara laughed and ran up Carlos' side of the stairs to where Mal, Evie and I were.

"Next, the son of Smee." Carlos declared, "Come on Squeaky!" One of the Smee Twins reluctantly let go of his father's hand and joined Carlos on the stairs. His brother, Squirmy, reached out for him.

"And no way we're splitting up the twins." Jay continued, "So get over here Squirmy, come on!" Squirmy ran over to Jay happily.

"And, last but not least." I started, stepping forward, "This last person was a little hard for us to decide on. We decided to pick this girl because we believed she needed FG's Remedial Goodness one-oh-one. Now, put your hands together for Dr Facilier's daughter, Celia!"

"I'm bad." Celia said, darting up the stairs. I hadn't really seen much of Celia during my time on the Isle. However, she did look familiar. Her mannerisms reminded me so much of Uma...who reminded me so much of Dad…

"We'll be back for you guys next week, ok?" Carlos said,

"Yeah, so pack your stuff, your own stuff." Jay added.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're goin' to Auradon!" The chosen kids cried.


	3. Hades

The next week, we prepared for the arrivals from the Isle. Ben had told me to wear something classy yet practical. I was wearing a dark teal, leather, wrap-around dress that was secured by a seashell broach, and dark teal boots. I had pulled my hair into a tight ponytail a couple of strands of hair framing my face. Uma and I were outside Ben's castle, watching the waves in the distance. "How's living in Auradon?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"It's...different." Uma replied. "I like it." Uma was wearing my old leather jacket, my teal one that I brought to Auradon with me, not the one I came in. She was wearing a black shirt and a darker pair of dark teal skinny jeans and black boots.

"I know right, we get to swim to our heart's content, we don't have to fight for scraps. And don't forget the cherries."

"Oh, the cherries." Uma groaned.

"Do you ever miss the Isle?" I asked softly. Uma turned, leaning against the railing so her back was facing the sea.

"I mean, yeah. I miss Harry and Gill...but I don't miss Mum."

"Gods, I don't either." Uma turned her head to me,

"You've gotten rid of the spell, right."

"Yeah." I sighed. I looked down at my forearms. I had taken the glamour spell off my body to reveal my scars. They were haphazardly dotted on my back and they lined my arms, defence marks. "It's a sign I survived. A sign that I was strong enough to protect you." I turned to look at Uma, "I'll always protect you, ok? I promise. Sea Witches Honour." Uma laughed.

"Hey, remember that song that Mum and Aunt Morgana made us learn with Morgan."

"Yeah. Gods, I hated those lessons. Makes me really happy I'm not under her tentacle anymore." I yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it here." A familiar voice stated. I laughed turning in Ben's hold. "What are you guy's talkin' about."

"Oh this and that." Uma replied, crossing her arms, "Benefits of Auradon, downsides of the Isle."

"Come on, we have somewhere to be." Ben said. He let go of my waist and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I secured mine around his waist and we followed Uma off the balcony.

_TIMESKIP_

Ben lead me through the gardens out the front of Auradon Prep. Everyone was there to watch my friends and I go to the Isle to bring the new VK's back. Ben had his crown on. As I waved to everyone gathered, Ben and I ascended a set of stairs. When I went to walk down the other step of stairs, Uma stepped forward. "No, no, you stay right there." She ordered.

"On the podium?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Ok…" I took a step back. Ben placed his hand on my back, the two of us waving at the Auradonians. I saw Audrey standing in the crowd, dressed in leather, surprisingly. Her dress was very reminiscent of her mother's gown, with the long sleeves and v-neck. Her hair honestly looked like cotton candy. She was standing with Chad and her grandmother.

"Bippidy-Boppity, one-two, one-two." Fairy Godmother said into the microphone. "Can everybody hear me!" Everyone cried out in agreement. "Ben." Fairy Godmother handed him the microphone.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother." Ben said. "What's up Auradon!" Everyone cheered. "Thank you, thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon. It worked out pretty well for the first five."

"Yeah, especially for you." Chad called. Audrey snapped her fingers in his face,

"Real funny." She muttered sarcastically. Ben turned to me and took one of his hands in mine.

"Sophia…" He started, "This is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention, I'm in love with you." I gave Ben a soft smile.

"I love you too." I whispered. Doug then stepped forward, guitar in hand and he started to play.

_Ben -_

_I met this girl who rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her_

_And I won't ever stop_

I turned to my friends and gave them a look that said 'why the Hades is he doing this?'.

_Ben -_

_I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done_

_You got me, down on my knee_

My head snapped over to Ben at the last line. He was on one knee. My hands flew to my lips. Ben handed the microphone to Carlos and slowly pulled out a black box from his back pocket. "Sophia, it's you and me." Ben promised. "It's you and me forever. Will you marry me?" Ben opened the box. Inside, was a beautiful silver ring. There was an aqua gem in the centre that was held by two mermaid tails. "Will you be my Queen?"

"No!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Yes." I whispered, "Yes Ben, of course." Everyone started to cheer as Ben gently took my hand, sliding the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand. Ben stood, and I cupped his gace, pulling him into a kiss. I laughed happily, stroking his cheeks. "You are amazing…" Ben and I shared another kiss before I stepped down from the podium. Uma was standing there, grinning at me in between Mal who was laughing, and Evie who seemed to have ingested a pound of sugar. "Did you guys know?" I asked, pulling Uma into a hug, "Gods, how long have you kept this a secret?"

"Ben practically begged me for my blessing." Uma said as I separated from her. "I could not have said 'yes' fast enough." I shared hugs with Evie and Mal.

"You're gonna look amazing in that crown, Soph." Mal said.

"Ok, so I've only done about a thousand sketches of your wedding dress, and Belle's already planned the Engagement Party next week." Evie explained.

"Thank the Gods I said yes then." I laughed, stepping over to Belle and Beast.

"Hugs." Beast said.

"Yes, hugs." He had to lean down to hug me, but it was worth it, his hugs were warm. When we separated, I moved onto Belle.

"I finally get a daughter." Belle declared as we held each other tight. When we separated, I looked Belle in the eyes.

"I love you." I stated, "Would you be against me calling you Mum once Ben and I are married?"

"Oh, of course." Belle pulled me into another hug. When we separated, I hugged Fairy Godmother.

"I'm so happy for you both." Fairy Godmother told me. I felt a hand on my back and saw Ben. I then lifted my left hand and inspected the ring on my finger. I smiled, it was perfect.

"All bow to her Royal Majesty!" Jay shouted mockingly, in a fake voice.

"Oh yes her Royal Teal-ness!" Carlos added in the same tone, taking off the Marching Band hat he wore as he, Jay, Mal, Evie and Uma bowed.

"Silence you annoying peasants." I replied in a fake-posh accent, much like Jay and Carlos'. I left the group to go greet other guests.

"As you wish my liege!" Jay called to me

"Your crankiness." Carlos muttered. I heard a slap as I walked away from them. From Mal's laugh, I could tell Uma had hit the boys. I felt a hand grab mine and I saw Audrey with my hand tight in her grip. She smiled mockingly at me.

"Congratulations." Audrey said. I smiled at her, waiting for the punchline. "You won him fair and square. Oh wait, no you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon." My face fell, "Touching story for the grandkids." I pulled my hand out of Audreys.

"Thank you for your congratulations." I said to her with a fake smile, "But speaking of children, there are five on the Isle that are waiting on us. If you'll excuse me." I turned on my heel and walked back over to Ben. As I approached them, a matte-teal limo rolled up. The door was opened, and my friends entered the limo. I shared a hug with Uma.

"Bring them back safe." She told me.

"Of course." I told her. I turned to the attendant that was standing in front of the door,

"Congratulations Lady Sophia." He said.

"Thank you." I slid into the limo. Shortly after, Ben sat next to me and the door closed. The limo drove through Auradon.

_TIMESKIP_

My friends helped Squirmy, Squeaky, Amara and Dizzy load their things into the limo. I stood behind them all with Ben. "Do you want help getting that off?" I asked Celia. She ignored me and took her bag off her shoulders, throwing it into the trunk. Ben closed the trunk of the car and I rested my hand on it.

"Let's go and do...this." Ben started. Celia brushed past him and hopped into the limo. Ben looked over at me and I shrugged before following him into the limo. When all the doors were closed, the limo was driven through the Isle, back towards Auradon. I turned and watched as Celia snapped her deck of cards open, offering them to Ben. He took one and hid it before handing it back to Celia. She took it and placed her other hand on it.

"You're going to be a wise and brave king." Celia told him. I rested my head on Ben's shoulder as she showed him the card.

"He already is." I told her, pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek.

"See, the cards never lie." She opened her hand for payment. Ben took out his wallet and handed her a five-dollar note. As the limo approached the barrier, it opened, allowing us to pass. It started to close behind us, but a call from Evie caused us to look back.

"It's Hades!" She gasped. I looked behind me and indeed saw the God of the Underworld try and pry the barrier open with his bare hands.

"Jay!" I shouted, turning to the front, "Stop the car!" The limo stopped. My friends and Fiancee joined me outside to see what was happening. Hades had pushed the front half of his body out of the barrier.

"I am a God!" Hades declared, his hair flaming up, "I don't belong here!" Ben, Carlos and Jay ran forward to stop him, but Hades used his Ember to knock them back.

"Mal." I said, turning to my purple-haired friend. She nodded at me before her eyes shone green, purple smoke surrounding her as she turned into a Dragon. Hades' face fell for a second before hardening again He shot his hand out and a stream of Magic hit Mal in the chest. "Hey!" I barked, stepping forward and lifting my hands as my eyes turned blue. Hades looked at me and a second beam of magic hit me. I let out a choked gasp and fell to my knees.

"Sophia!" Ben called. I faintly heard Mal roar, sending a powerful breath to Hades and sent him tumbling back inside the barrier. The magic instantly cut off, leaving me a shivering ball on the floor. I felt a gentle pair of hands help me to stand. Mal landed on the limo and turned back into herself. Evie helped her off the limo.

"Are you guys ok?" Evie asked.

"No." Mal sobbed, "He was draining all my magic with the Ember."

"He was doing the same to me." I whispered, "I could feel all of my magic slipping away." I gripped Ben's hand.

"You're safe." Evie promised, "He's back where he belongs." We watched as Hades turned and walked away.

"For now." Mal muttered.

"We should go." Jay suggested.

"Yeah, probably." I leant into ben as he lead me back into the limo.


	4. Close the Barrier

The next day, Ben, Fairy Godmother, Beast, Belle, Mal and I met up to discuss the situation with Hades. After the incident at Cotillion, using my position as Lady of the Court, I had appointed Mal the head of Isle affairs. She needed to be in all discussions involving the Isle, I needed more than one opinion. I dressed in a sleeveless teal dress, a white cardigan and white. My hair was pinned to the left. "I think we all know why we're here." Beast started, "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

"Who knows what he would have done if he had escaped." Fairy Godmother added.

"We can't risk having another villain on the loose, not after Maleficent."

"This entire thing feels like my fault." I said, "I-I'm supposed to protect Auradon." I looked away, "I couldn't do anything. I've never been able to do it…"

"Sophia, you have protected Auradon." Ben insisted.

"Every time we open the Barrier, we're exposed to danger. Maleficent, Hades. We're lucky Uma wasn't a threat." A ringing was heard and Ben pulled out his phone. Ben opened it and read the message. He turned to us.

"Maleficent's Scepter and the Queen's Crown have been stolen." He said gravely.

"Who could it have been?" Mal asked.

"When the people her this, they will never want to leave their houses." Belle realised. "What do we tell them? Sophia…Mal…" I looked up when my name was called. "What do we do? How do we keep Evil out of Auradon?" Mal and I looked at each other. Mal nodded at me.

"I...I think the best course of action...is to close the Barrier forever." I said slowly, "It's...it's the only way to keep everyone safe...No one shall enter or leave the Isle from now on." Mal nodded in agreement.

"No." Ben protested. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Ben." I called softly. I followed him into the next room. Ben stopped and turned to me. I took Ben's hands in my own. "The last thing I want to do is take away your dream." I told him, "The fact that you want to look after the kids on the Isle, it's one of the many reasons that made me fall in love with you. But...Ben, we're going to be King and Queen of Auradon soon. As King and Queen, what's our duty."

"To protect Auradon." Ben replied. "But do you know what this would mean? All those kids...are you prepared for that?"

"I-I know what closing the Barrier means." I looked down at mine and Ben's joint hands, my silver ring glinting in the sunlight. "And...honestly...I'm not prepared at all. I...I just think that there's no other choice."

"Ben." Mal called. Ben and I turned to look at her. "Sophia's right. I don't think we'd be able to forgive ourselves is something terrible happened." Beast noded. Mal and I looked at each other. Silently promising each other we weren't gonna tell anyone about our plans to close the Barrier forever.

_TIMESKIP_

I met up with Evie at her little Starter Castle, her home base for 'Evie's 5 Hearts'. Mal had gone to talk to Peter, needing the comfort of the one she loved. We were seated in the greenhouse extension of her home, what she uses as her sewing room. "Who else knows about the Crown and the Scepter?" Evie asked. I had just dropped the news on her that the items were stolen.

"No one." I sighed, my arms crossed, "People are scared enough as it is, if word of this got out it'd be mayhem. We...we now need to employ these entirely new security measures."

"Will this delay our bringing over more VK's?"

"There's talk about shutting the Isle for good." I revealed, "Closing the Barrier forever."

"But you said no. I mean, the five of us are living the dream here, and we finally get to share that. I mean, what could be more important than that?"

"Yeah. I know." I leant against one of the tables. "There's security, the peace of mind for all Auradonians."

"Is that what they're thinking?" Evie asked. "Soph...are they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in and out of the Isle ever again? What, we never go back and see your parents." I looked down at my scarred arms. "And what about these kids? We promised them that they could go back and visit whenever they wanted." Evie stood.

"I know what you're saying, Evie, but I wouldn't go back to my mother. Even if I was given a choice." Evie stepped forward, taking my hand in hers,

"Soph, I'm so glad that you're gonna be Queen." Evie said, "You'll be part of those conversations. You and Mal will stand up for the VK's. Thank you for telling me." Evie and I shared a hug. I saught comfort in it, and I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. When we pulled away, keeping our hands interlocked, "You'll be a great Queen."


	5. Jealous Princess Allert

Ironically, the same day was Jane's birthday party, and Carlos insisted that I change. I reluctantly did so. I pulled on a white halter neck dress, a shiny, teal leather jacket and teal ankle boots. I was the first one ready to go and decided to wait outside for the others. I took my gift and walked outside. There was a crack of thunder, and I turned and saw Audrey appear in a cloud of pink smoke. She was clad in dirty pink leather, dark feathers and nails. Her hair had become darker also. The Queen's Crown rested perfectly on her head and she clutched Maleficent's Scepter in her hand. "I was hoping you were home." She said. I let out a short laugh,

"A-are you trying to be funny?" I asked, "Is this supposed to be a joke? Why do you have the crown and Maleficent's Scepter?"

"Oh, I wanted them, so I took them. You of all people should understand that Sophia." Audrey leant towards the Scepter.

"Audrey, stop!" I yelped, putting my gift down behind me, "Please, don't use that."

"I thought you liked Spells."

"Ok, Audrey, listen to me-"

"Quiet!" Audrey barked, cutting me off as she turned her back on me.

"That Scepter isn't a toy." I pointed out, "It's dangerous."

"I _want_ to be dangerous." Audrey turned back to me. "My life was _perfect_ until you stole it. And then Auradon turned it's back on me." Audrey turned away again. "It's time for a little payback."

"Audrey, wait!" I called, starting to follow her. She turned and stuck the Scepter out to me. A cloud of pink descended on me and instantly I felt weak. My back hunched and I was covered in a black cloak. I shakily looked down at my hands. They were old, gnarled and wrinkly. My hands shakily reached up to my face and felt a wrinkly old face as well.

"You think Ben will love you now, you old hag? You'll pay the price for what you did, and so will all of Auradon." The doors opened beside me and Uma, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Celia ran out. "So long suckers." Audrey disappeared in a plume of pink smoke. Jay turned to me, and yelped when he saw my face.

"Uh, you might wanna think of a spell for that." He said, gesturing to my face."

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the Scepter." Mal said.

"Well that's a shame." Carlos commented.

"You guys need to go after Audrey, leave me behind." I rasped, my voice even sounded like an old woman's. "She wants revenge, and all of Auradon's in danger."

"What should we do?" Evie asked.

"The only thing that could overpower the Scepter's magic. Hades' Ember."

"Oh, like he's just gonna hand it over after Mal blew him back to the Isle." Jay announced.

"No one know where his lair is." Evie pointed out.

"I do." Celia spoke up, "I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's."

"You're coming." Mal decided.

"But I just got here."

"Sophia?" I looked to the door as Dizzy, Amara and the Smee Twins appeared. The eldest two yelped and pulled the twins closer to them. I turned in embarrassment.

"Dizzy, Amara, you two stay here and take care of the twins, we'll be right back and everything will be just fine." Evie told them. "Go inside."

"Guy's, come on, let's get our stuff." Mal said.

"Boys, Celia." Evie called, leading the group back inside the house.

"Tell me Uma, honestly, how bad do I look?" I asked softly.

"You look good for an old woman." Uma commented, "But, knowing Evie, she'd want you to change into something better." Uma turned and started to walk away. I hobbed slowly after her. Uma stopped. She huffed and turned back to me, taking my arm gently and trying to help me along.

_TIMESKIP_

Evie had all but ripped the cloak off me and shoved me into another outfit. She made me change into a flowy black pirate-like shirt, a teal corset with back embroidery, a pair of leather teal pants and black combat boots. Everyone climbed onto our bikes and drove to the edge of a cliff. Mal had Celia clinging to her back, while Evie, Carlos and Jay were by themselves. I had my bony arms wrapped around Uma as she drove my bike. "Recite the spell Uma." I rasped.

"_Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere._" Uma chanted. She then revved the bike, and the seven of us were driving across the sea.


	6. Daddy?

When the bikes had been parked, I hopped off mine, stretching. I then looked at my hands, they were back to normal. "Oh." I groaned happily, pressing my hands to my cheeks to find that they were back to normal as well, "Thank the Gods for the Magic Barrier."

"Welcome back River." Uma sighed, pressing herself into me.

"Thank you." Celia then lead us down a back alley. I looked around, I had never needed to come down this way, so this was all new to me. Celia knocked rhythmically on the door and after a second, it opened. Celia gestured for us to enter, and we all did so reluctantly, Mal and Evie leading the pack with Jay and Carlos behind them with Uma and I bringing up the rear. We were lead into what looked to be an arcade. There was a large sign reading 'Dr Facilier's Voodoo Arcade'.

"Daddy!" Celia cried, running to a man in a top hat.

"There she is!" A familiar voice shouted, causing me to stop short. I watched as Celia danced with her father.

"Is that…?" Uma trailed off.

"Yeah…" I muttered, "That's him…"

"Hey guys!" Carlos called. "Come look at this." I shook myself out of my daze and Uma and I huddled around an old TV.

"_There are rumours that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey is behind the spell._" The News Anchor announced, causing my eyes to widen. "_We're trying to find who's responsible for these vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil. We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? It's moving this way!_" We all rushed out of Dr Facilier's place and towards our bikes.

"Wow, rookie mistake." Carlos commented. I pushed forward and saw Harry, Gill and a few of Uma's old crew on our bikes.

"Long time, nae see!" Harry commented.

"Get off my bike Hook." Jay snarled.

"Catch me if you can Jay!" Harry taunted before the group of five sped off. I growled, my eyes flashing blue.

"Uma, Evie, boys, you guys get our bikes." I ordered, "Cut them off over the roofs. Mal, you and Celia go talk to Hades." I gave my purple haired friend a pointed look, "Facilier might have something we can use to help beat Audrey." My friends nodded before running off to do what they were told. I sighed, walking back into Facilier's Arcade. I glared at everyone who dared look at me, "Out." I shouted. The patrons ran off, scrambling to find any escape. Seems I've still got some pull here. Dr Facilier was lounging on a worn beach chair in the corner of the room. "Nice digs." I commented, slowly walking down the stairs.

"You don't even bother to visit." Facilier commented.

"Mum said you were dead so…" I stopped in front of Facilier, leaning back on the table in front of him. "I had no reason to look." I crossed my arms, "You didn't come looking for me either." Facilier gave a bitter laugh.

"You mother banished me. Said I couldn't talk to you, or Uma, or Ursul." I looked away. "How are you, Sophia?"

"You do not get to ask that." I growled, "They day you left, you lost the right to ask that question, you lost the right to be my father." I then sighed, "I'm not here for a stupid father-daughter reunion. I need Mum's talisman."

"Is that all you came for?" Dad asked. I growled, turning my back on my father. I kicked the table in front of me in anger, causing it to fall over. "What the hell is that on your back?" I heard Dad get up and then gentle fingers trace the marks on my back. I jerked away from his touch. I glared at the wall in front of me, "Did she do that? Why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't leave Uma." I told him, turning back around, "No way I was leaving my baby sister in that monsters tentacles when she was too young to understand why our mother hurt her." Dad and I locked eyes.

_Sophia -_

_When my Father loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_Dr Facilier -_

_And when you were sad_

_I was there to dry your tears_

_And when you were happy so was I_

_When you loved me_

_Sophia and Dr Facilier -_

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

_Just you and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

_Dr Facilier -_

_And when you were lonely_

_I was there to comfort you_

_And I knew that you loved me_

_So the years went by_

_Sophia -_

_I stayed the same_

_But you began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When you'd say I will always love you_

_Dr Facilier -_

_Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought you'd look my way_

_And you smiled at me and held me_

_Just like you used to do_

_Like you loved me_

_When you loved me_

_Sophia -_

_When my Father loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When you loved me_

"I still love you, my Pearl." Dad said. He then took off his hat. He opened a small compartment in it and pulled out a dark teal gem. "Stole it before I left with your sister." I held out my hand and Dad placed it in my open palm. "It's yours now. After Ursul...you're the only one in our family who can use it's power to it's full potential. Morgan can as well, they disappeared when Uma left the Isle. Look out for them." I nodded.

"I will." I said, "Thanks dad." I slipped the Talisman into my pocket. I pat Dad's shoulder before leaving. I paused when I saw Celia at the entrance.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"I guess." I sighed. I wrapped my arm around Celia's shoulder as I lead her through the Isle. "Dad left Uma and I when we were pretty young. Mum was pregnant before he left...guess Dad took you and ran. I'm glad he did."

"Why?" Celia questioned, looking up at me, I lifted my arm and let my sleeve drop,

"Mum was not the best person. If him leaving meant you were safe, I'd take that any day. Now come on, we gotta meet everyone else."


	7. An Unlikely Truce

Our little troupe made our way to the Barrier. Jay pressed the button and the Barrier opened. We stepped outside the barrier, I felt my magic return, stronger than before. I looked at the teal gem in my hand starting to pulse. "Nice hair." Uma commented. I pulled a lock of hair in front of my face and I smiled. It was white at it's roots, then it became aqua then faded into a pale purple. I turned to Mal and saw that she too had new hair. It was the same purple, but it had blue streaks.

"You got a little Hades thing going." Evie complimented.

"Those things pack a punch, huh?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "Though the Ember is much more powerful than the Talisman." I heard grunts and I quickly turned, pulling Uma and Celia behind me protectively. Harry and Gill had lept through the barrier before it closed. I tilted my head as the two hugged.

"Hey guys." Harry said, "We just came for a...wee visit." They stepped forward, but Jay and Carlos intercepted them. Mal stepped forward and the ember was knocked out of her hand.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelped, kneeling to retrieve the Ember. However, Harry used his hook and pushed Mal's hand so the Ember jerked out of her reach and into the water. I stepped forward, ready to dive into the water and retrieve it, when a green tentacle emerged from the water, grabbing the ember before it hit the water. I watched as a person clad in green emerged from the ocean. Their hair was half shaved and green, the long part of their locks brushing their shoulders. Green eyes pierced my skin as their gaze fell to me. They had a green seaweed like wrap covering their chest.

"Drop something?" Morgan asked, holding the ember in one of their tentacles.

"Morgan, that can't get wet!" I shouted at my cousin, "Hand it back before the spark goes out!" Morgan laughed as they wrapped a tentacle around the ember before submerging themselves in the water. I sighed, crossing my arms as Mal cried out in alarm. There was a whirlpool of water before it exploded. "Why must our family be so dramatic."

"Hey guys." Morgan said from behind us, causing everyone to turn. Morgan was now dressed in an open green leather jacket, black binder across their chest that kept their stomach visible. They also wore denim shorts and dark green combat boots.

"Welcome back." Harry said, walking up to Morgan.

"Morgan, you swam off and forgot all about us." Gill muttered.

"No doubt planning some evil ploy." I growled, my eyes flashing.

"It's not all about _you_, Sophia, as much as you want it to be." Morgan said. "I slipped out out of the Barrier after Uma, and I've been looking for a weak point ever since, to let everyone out."

"You left us." Gill said, looking over at Uma.

"I'm trying to get you guys off this hunk of rock." Uma said. "That's why Evie and I set up the applications. I made sure to send you some."

"They don't need your pitty." Morgan said. "I tore them up." Harry eyed Morgan with distaste. "And you know what, this place is so much better than the Isle." Morgan gestured around themselves. "There's this thing that looks like a furry rock, and it's called a coconut. And there a creatures in the sea so big you could dance on their fins." Morgan pointed at us, "And they've been keeping it all to themselves."

"Who cares, Morgan, right now, Mal needs that Ember to break a spell." I stated. I then stuck out my hand, "Hand it over."

"The spell's been caused by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter." Carlos explained.

"So...the good guys the bad guy now?" Morgan confirmed, "Well...I might not give this back then." Morgan inspected the blue gem she was holding. "See what you'll do…"

"Morgan, I'm in no mood for these stupid games!" I shouted, "People's lives are at stake here!" Morgan laughed and walked over to the edge of the bridge,

"You gotta promise me that every single VK who wants off this island can do so if they want."

"Morgan, I can't do that." Morgan stretched their arm out, dangling the Ember over the side.

"How about now, dear cousin?"

"Deal!" Mal and I shouted at the same time.

"Morgan." Evie spoke up, "Their word is good." Morgan pulled the ember away from the water.

"I'm still keeping this." Morgan said, tucking the ember into their inside jacket pocket. "If you think that the group of you can save Auradon on your own, you're wrong. You can keep that old thing." Morgan gestured lazily to the Talisman in my hand. "This is a job for pirates!" I snarled softly, my eyes burning blue and the Talisman pulsing a pale teal.

"You guys can always go back to hating each other when this is over." Jay reminded me.

"Fine." I growled.

"Where are our bikes?" Jay demanded, turning to Harry and Gill.

"Oh, yeah. We crashed them." Gill said, like it was nothing special. Harry laughed, before proceeding to act out the bikes falling off a cliff.

"Here's a thought." Evie started, stepping forward. "We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah."

"No way in Hades." I stated, crossing my arms. "I already have to work with my cousin, I'm not getting along with them either." I glared at Morgan.

"Let's go." Morgan said, starting to walk forward.

"I don't think so." I argued, "I'm in charge here. Let's just get off this stupid hunk of rock." I turned to the broken bridge. I lifted the Talisman, holding it towards the water. "_Create the bridge to join two sides, protect out souls from the changing tides._" I chanted. When I opened my eyes, the Bridge spread across the sea.

_TIMESKIP_

The now group of ten walked through the garden of Auradon Prep. I had my phone up to my ear as I frantically tried to get in contact with Ben. "They're asleep." Evie commented. "Everyone."

"Ben's not picking up." I said worriedly, glancing at my phone, "And he's not answering any of my texts."

"Dizzy and Amara aren't picking up either." Uma sighed.

"Or Doug." Evie added.

"Or Peter." Mal commented, biting her lip.

"Or Jane, the signal's out." Carlos pointed out.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" Celia asked, pointing at the large building.

"Yeah, and when everybody wakes up, you're gonna love it."

"Yes!" Celia cheered.

"Hope that you'll like it here." I said, placing my hand on Celia's shoulder, "Uma and I wanna get to know you."

"Yeah." Uma said, coming up beside me, "We're sisters. We gotta stick together."

"Dude, realy?" Carlos asked. I turned and saw Carlos' best non-human friend eating something out of a students hand.

"What It wasn't me! I swear!" Dude protested. I gave Dude a look as I appeared beside Carlos, "Ok, it was me."

"Do you know what happened here?"

"Yep. Audrey showed up she put everybody to sleep, and then she turned some of them to-"

"Guys." Evie called. We all turned to her. I approached Evie and saw her standing in front of a stone statue.

"Oh my gods…" I sighed, "Harmony…"

"Alright, everybody stay on their toes." Jay said.

"Since we're already at ths school, let's check it out." Morgan suggested.

"That's a bad idea." I announced, "Audrey went straight for the crown. If that's the case, it's safe to assume that she'd go right for Ben, which means she'd go for the Castle. That's where we're going."

"Say's who?" Morgan stepped forward.

"I do." I stepped forward as well, coming chest-to-chest with my cousin.

"Oh, you do. And...what...that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Guys." Evie sighed. I glared at Morgan,

"We're going to the Castle." I growled, my eyes flashing blue before I turned on my heel and walked away.


	8. Beast's Castle

"Ben!" I called as we roamed the halls of Beast's Castle. "Come on, Ben!"

"This way!" Dude declared.

"Ben could be anywhere in the Castle, asleep."

"Or turned to stone." Celia added.

"Ok…" Uma muttered, wrapping her arm around Celia's shoulders and placed her hand over our younger sister's mouth.

"Ben!" I shouted, taking a step forward.

"I got a scent, very pungent cologne, easy to track." Dude said. "Follow me people."

"That's great Dude." Jay complimented,

"FYI, I give great cuddles too."

"Really?" Gill asked as we all moved forward, "I never had a pet growing up. Except for the eld head in Dad's man-cave but that's not really-"

"Wait a minute." Morgan interrupted. They pointed to a ruined map of Auradon that was hanging on the wall. There were claw marks across the wood of the wall. "What in Hades is this?" Carlos stepped forward,

"Uh...any chance this was already there?" Carlos asked. I shook my head.

"And follow me!" Dude declared before scampering off. We all followed behind him. I was calling Ben's name the entire way. We soon made it to a hall filled with Armour.

"Stay here." Uma said, turning to Celia, "Just in case."

"Fine." Celia sighed. I walked into the hall, looking around the hall.

"Hey Sophia, bet you were tossing and turning every night thinking about me on the loose." Morgan taunted.

"No…" I mused, "I didn't even know you had left the Isle until Dad mentioned it. But, I always wondered what octopus tastes like."

"Ok, why do we not do this?" Evie sighed.

"So you wanna eat yourself?" Morgan laughed. "Also, why don't we split up to look for the prissy pink princess?"

"I believe we're being challenged." Harry commented.

"I'm a fish, not an octopus. And no, we're not splitting up, it makes no sense." I argued. "Unless you give Mal back her Ember, Audrey has full reign to spell you."

"People!" Harry barked. Causing us to turn to him. "We have a situation here." Harry gestured to the suit of armour in front of us. Only then, I noticed the pink haze around the armour.

"_You like a Prince, Sophia?_" Audrey's voice echoed through the suit, "_How about a knight in shining armour? Or knights?_" Audrey started to crackle as the armour around the room came to life.

_Everyone -_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_Morgan -_

_This could get a little sticky_

_How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way_

_Fall back let me lead, you hold the line_

_And we'll bring them to their knees_

_Sophia -_

_Swords in the air if you're with me_

_They got us outnumbered one to fifty_

_But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left_

_And the rest of you can follow me _

_This is my crew_

_Morgan -_

_This is my squad_

_Sophia -_

_This is my turf_

_Evie -_

_Oh my gosh, look guys_

_We've got bigger fish to fry_

_Mal -_

_Put your differences aside_

_'Cause right now we're on the same side_

_Mal and Evie -_

_Until the night falls, everyone_

_Girls and Morgan -_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Everyone -_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack _

_Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_Girls and Morgan -_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Everyone -_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast _

_They're too heavy to react_

_Sophia -_

_This situation's getting kinda heavy_

_Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady_

_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_

_I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side_

_Morgan -_

_All my soldiers stand at the ready_

_We can cut 'em up like a confetti_

_We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind_

_Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

_Everyone -_

_This is all out war, they got us outnumbered_

_The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder_

_Sophia -_

_And we are not going under, we will never run for cover_

_Everyone -_

_We battle for the victory and ride for each other_

_Mal -_

_Until the night falls everyone_

_Girls and Morgan -_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Everyone -_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack _

_Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_Girls and Morgan -_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Everyone -_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast _

_They're too heavy to react_

Uma and I shared a look and lifted our swords, infusing them with magic. We bought them down and they slammed into the sword of a suit of armour, causing a bolt of lightning to travel through them.

_Sophia -_

_Suit of armor strong and true_

_Make this metal bust a move!_

The Descendants of the Sea stepped onto the Dais in the middle of the room, swinging our hips in a synchronized dance. The shell necklace on my neck shone a faint teal as Uma, Morgan and I harmonised, moving our arms intracranially. Despite the hate our mothers had for each other, and the hate we had as well, they made us practice this in case of an emergency. What surprised me the most was when Celia joined in, singing in perfect pitch alongside us and joining in the dance. Well, more Siren Voices the better.

_Evie -_

_Until the night falls, you can trust_

_Girls and Morgan -_

_I'm gonna help you win this battle because_

_Everyone -_

_I got your back, got your back_

_Got your back, got your back_

_All for one and that's a fact_

_Knights fall pitch black_

When the armour had fallen, everyone cheered. I turned to Morgan and lifted my hand as they did. When we realised what we were about to do, we instantly dropped our hands. I glared at Morgan, my eyes turning blue. My eyes softened as I turned to Celia. "Come here Starfish." I pulled Celia towards me and hugged her. "How did you even know that song?"

"Dad told me to keep an eye on you and Uma." Celia started to explain, "Saw you practising it and...learned off that."

"Guys, come on. This was so great!" Evie stated. I turned to Morgan and gave them a blank stare. "We were a team, We worked together. Come on!" Evie pleaded. "You know what we should try? An ice-breaker." I sighed, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "You say something you really like about the other person. Ok? I'll start." There is an overwhelming sense of time pressure but Evie decides to do ice-breakers. "Harry. Great accent. Now you go."

"Is she always this perky?" Morgan asked, looking past Evie so her gaze landed on me.

"It wasn't really your turn, but thank you."

"Ok, Evie, come here." Mal said, pulling Evie towards us.

"Yeah."

"E, we love you." I started,

"I love you guys too." Evie said happily.

"We love this energy, but we're very short on time." Mal finished. "Audrey clearly knows that we're here and we need to get out of here ASAP."

"Alright, where does this cheerleader bunk down?" Uma asked, crossing her arms. "Even if she's not there, we might be able to find some sort of clue as to where she is."

"Actually, she's still in the dorms." Evie revealed.

"You're right, because of Summer School!" Mal realized.

"What?" Harry laughed, "Summer School? Summer? School? No wonder she wants revenge!"

"Ok." I huffed, "Boys, you go and find Ben, ok? We'll meet back at Evie's place in two hours, ok? No more, no less."

"Wait, this sounds like my plan." Morgan commented, "Just sayin'."

"Ok, right now, Morgan, it's the obvious plan."

"Morgan said it first!" Gill pointed out.

"Exactly. So it's my plan." Morgan stated.

"Who in Hades cares?" I asked, turning on my heel and walking out of the room.


	9. True Love and Magic

Mal, Evie and I returned to Audrey's room. Celia was trying on jewelry at Audrey's vanity, Morgan was rifling through some things on Audrey's shelf, and Uma was reading through a book, lounging on the bed. "She's nowhere on campus." Evie complained.

"Found her diary." Uma commented, waving the book she had found. "And dang, did you ruin Audrey's life River."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." I sighed, "Find anything else?"

"She hangs out a lot at Fairy Cottage."

"You know, the place that Flora, Fauna and Meryweather hid her mother from Maleficent." Morgan commented from the bookshelf.

"Yes, ha, ha, ha, the irony is not lost on me." Mal droned.

"How does someone with this kind of room fell any sort of unpleasantness."

"Ok, how do I look?" Celia asked. I turned to her, draped in pearls and had a tiara on her head. Celia posed.

"Celia, the jewelry stays here." I told her, walking over to my little sister.

"But she's bad."

"And we're not." I took the tiara off Celia's head. "If you want a tiara so badly I can get you one later." Celia grinned, taking off the pearls off her neck.

_TIMESKIP_

After we had scoured Audrey's room for any more clues, we went back to Evie's place. "I seriously hope that the boys found Ben." I muttered.

"Nice place Evie." Morgan commented.

"I got a really good deal." Evie explained. We all walked inside, and the first thing we saw were the Smee Twins, Dizzy and Amara asleep on a couch, Celia pulling a blanket over them. There was then two loud snores.

"What the Hades is that?" Uma asked. The five teenagers in the room followed the noise to see two boys sleeping heavily in Evie's sewing room.

"Uh, who are these two?" Morgan asked, their finger pointing between the two.

"Doug." Evie muttered walking over to him.

"Peter!" Mal gasped, kneeling by her boyfriend's side. Evie and Mal then proceed to nudge their boyfriends, telling them to wake up.

"He's spelled, blueberry." Morgan commented. They then turned to me, "Is she not a fast learner?"

"They're emotionally involved." I explained.

"Well, if that's the case then they should be able to wake the sleeping beauty's up." Uma commented, crossing her arms. Mal and Evie looked up to Uma with a pair of raised eyebrows, "True Love's Kiss? Works Every Time?"

"Doug and I haven't actually used the 'L' word yet." Evie admitted.

"I mean...Peter's told me but…" Mal started, gazing down at the sleeping blonde.

"Can we be alone?" Evie asked.

"Of course." I said. "I gotta figure out how to contain this." I lifted up mum's talisman." Morgan, Uma and I then left the room. I found Evie's draw of shells and picked out a set. I found a teal piece of string as well. I sat down, opening the oyster shell. I placed the talisman inside one half of it, and placed the other half on top. When it was closed, a teal light shone and the shell sealed. I tied the teal string around the small part of the shell and then tied it around my neck. I looked up at Uma and smiled softly. We reached out for each other and gripped each other's hands tightly, seeking each other's comfort.


	10. Fairy Cottage

Celia was sat on the couch in the kitchen, eating cake as she talked with Uma who did the same. I approached Morgan who was eating cake alone at the table. "Morgan…" I started, "That...that was a good idea, checking Audrey's room. Now we know we're on the right path." Morgan turned and pointed their fork at me,

"Did you just insult me?" They asked, "Did I miss an underhanded, snide comment."

"No. I just wanted to thank you." I gave Morgan a small smile who returned with small one of their own. I cut my own piece of cake and sat across from my cousin

"Ok, whoever's birthday it is, is so lucky." Morgan said, "I want it so bad!"

"Ok...so...I may have jumped the gun when we were kids." I started, looking away, "Mum hated Aunt Morgana, and if I was strong enough to argue with her, I would have tried to spend more time with you." I looked back at Morgan.

"Yeah. Mum hated Aunt Ursula too." Morgan said, "I think I took some of her jealousy. You had an older brother, and a little sister. I wanted some sort of family like that."

"We really could have made the Isle miserable together." I jumped when there was a bang, and a wood plank appeared on the door. There was a rhythmic bang as more wooden planks started to bar the exits. Celia rushed down the stairs.

"Celia!" Uma called, running down the stairs after our little sister.

"We're trapped!" Celia exclaimed. Celia ran into Uma's arms and they held each other tight.

"Are you guys ok?" Evie asked, rushing into the room with Doug.

"What's going on?" Mal added, appearing with Peter. I lifted my hands, my eyes turning blue as my necklace started to shine a pale teal. I felt a hand clasp onto mine and saw Mal's eyes green. We nodded at each other,

"_You've caused our friends pain and fear, we've had enough now disappear!_" We shouted. Nothing happened.

"Guys, our spells aren't working!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

"Audrey's Magic is getting stronger." Mal added, staring at our hands. I felt another hand in my own and I looked up to see Morgan. We shared a nod. Uma appeared on Mal's other side and the four of us made a circle.

"_You've caused our friends pain and fear, we've had enough now disappear!_" We shouted. There was a pause before the planks fell away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it." Evie said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Together. This is what I've been talking about." I squeezed Morgan's hand before letting it drop.

"Guess the Talisman likes me." Morgan commented. They then open their jacket and pulled out the Ember, handing it to Mal. "You should hold onto that Dragon Breath." Celia ran to the door and peeked out. She turned and smirked at me,

"Hey...it's your bae…" She cooed. My eyes widened. I rushed to the door and pushed it open. I saw Ben and my heart lept in happiness. I let out a laugh and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. I pressed my nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. When we pulled away, I leant forward, kissing him. I pressed our temples together.

"You ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." I whispered. "So much better now that you're here. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ben kept his arms around me as we turned to Harry and Gill who were greeting Uma and Morgan. "Who's this?" Ben asked.

"Ben, this is my cousin, Morgan." I introduced, "They're the child of Morgana. Please refer to them using they/them pronouns, otherwise, you'll regret it." I then noticed something different. "What…" I laughed, running my hands gently through Ben's new beard. "What is happening here?"

"You like it?"

"I could get used to this. I love it." Morgan appeared behind me.

"What about those?" They asked, gesturing to their mouth. I looked back at Ben and saw that he had two sharp canines.

"Oh my gods…" I laughed, "Those...will take a little more getting used to."

"I like 'em." Ben agreed.

"Ok, so we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage." Mal spoke up, leaning into Peter. "Do you know where it is?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Of course." Peter sighed, "She dragged us there every Fairy Godmother's day."

"That's a thing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Where's Fairy Godmother anyway?" Uma asked.

"I wish I knew." Jane sighed. I turned to Ben.

"Ok, why is your cousin here?" Ben asked me.

"Apparently they came through the barrier after Uma before Cotillion." I explained. "But...we've reconciled. They're ok." Ben and I shared a quick kiss before he turned around.

"Doug, Peter." He called. "You two go with Jane. You need to find Fairy Godmother."

"They're gonna need some muscle." Morgan commented, crossing their arms.

"Well, I'll go." Gill said.

"Yeah, actually, I would feel better." Carlos spoke up, his arm around Jane.

"Yeah, actually, I'd feel better too." Evie added.

"Same." Mal said.

"Actually, I would too." Doug admitted.

"Yeah, gotta agree with them there." Peter muttered.

"Alright dudes, let's do it!" Gill cheered, wrapping his arms around Doug and Peter.

"Come on Jane, let's go." Peter said, maneuvering himself out from under Gill's arm. The four of them started to walk off. I approached Ben, slipping my hand into his. I lent my head on his shoulder.

_TIMESKIP_

Later that night, we crept through the forest towards the Fairy Cottage, Ben leading the group. He put his finger to his lips, turning to us to tell us to be quiet. Ben and I hurried ahead. Mal clutched the Ember in her hand as she hurried behind us. We burst through the front door, only to find Fairy Cottage empty. Jay hurried upstairs as the rest of us fanned out, looking through the cottage. "She's not upstairs." Jay announced, appearing down the stairs again. A banging was then heard, and my eyes snapped over to a door with the wooden bar down, essentially locking the door. Ben walked over to it and pulled the bar up, opening the door to reveal...Chad…

"Chad?" Ben questioned.

"I want my mummy." The blonde boy whimpered, causing me to roll my eyes. Ben reached for Chad who jumped back.

"It's ok." Ben gently helped Chad stand. "What happened buddy?" Chad frantically looked around the room. His eyes then fell on Ben,

"Ben!" Chad exclaimed, gripping his jacket. "Y-your face! She's gone, huh? The doors open! I'm free!" Chad ran out of the cottage, "Freedom!" I sighed as we all walked out.


	11. Mistakes

"Let's get this prissy princess taken care of already." Morgan commented as everyone walked away from the Cottage. "What do you say Cuz?"

"You know, someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all teamed up." ben commented.

"Actually, Mal and Sophia promised to let all the kids off the Isle once this is over." Evie explained. I paused in my steps, letting everyone walk in front of me.

"River?" Uma muttered when she saw me.

"Guys." I called softly. Everyone stopped and turned to me. "I...I lied to you all." I looked away in shame, "The Kids that are left on the Isle...they won't be coming off it."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"The program is shut down." Mal said. "And the barrier will be closed for good."

"You knew about this?" Evie questioned.

"For Auradon's safety."

"Wait a minute." Morgan said as they stepped towards me, "We're here in Auradon trying to save your precious citizens, and all your backs, for a lie? I knew it was a mistake to try and trust you again. You've always looked out for just yourself, and _your_ family. Apparently, I'm still not part of it."

"And _you_, King Benny." Harry spoke loudly, gesturing to Ben with his hook. "You're probably just gonna throw us all back inside, eh?" Celia then walked towards me.

"You know what?" She asked rhetorically, her voice shaking. "I always looked up to you, though you were so brave. But you're nothing but a spineless polyp. You were too scared to tell me that we were never gonna see Dad again."

"Starfish…" I trailed off. Celia then reached out, ripping Mum's talisman off my neck. "Celia!" She then ran up to Mal and snatched the Ember from Mal's hand, throwing it into a pool of water.

"Celia! No!" Mal exclaimed. Celia then ran off. I watched her go sadly Mum's talisman tight in her grip. "_Regain your might and ignite!_" Mal shouted. "Morgan, Uma, can you help me?" She asked.

"No." Morgan stated. "Not after what Sophia did to us." I could feel a couple of pairs of eyes on me.

"Let's go find Gill and leave 'em all to rot." Uma added. I held back tears as Uma left alongside Harry and Morgan. I turned my back on them, my heart unable to take the pain.

"Evie…" I muttered as she slowly approached, "I am so sorry. I-I thought that...I thought that if I told you what was gonna happen I was gonna lose one of my best friends. I had to do something to protect Auradon."

"Closing the barrier was _your_ idea?" Evie asked hollowly.

"I did it so that we could keep our lives here in Auradon. For the life we have now."

"For _our _life?! What about the kids that we left behind on that island?! The kids that _we_ promised. We were their only hope. I thought you were gonna stand up for the VK's. You as well." Evie turned to Mal for a second before her gaze turned back to me. "But instead you lied to them." Tears started to form in my eyes and spill down my cheeks, "You lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. You lied to me. You lied to your own sisters! And look at what they did!" Evie pointed the way that Celia, Uma, Harry and Morgan left by. "We're your family." Evie then turned away.

"Evie, please." I begged, "We had no choice!" There was then a crack of lightning and suddenly, in the places our friends once stood, were stone statues. "No." I sobbed.

_Sophia -_

_Here we are alone, and we deserve it_

_Our friends have turned to stone_

_And that's on us_

_We had a cause to serve but did we serve it?_

_Or did we see ourselves in ways that just weren't us?_

_Mal -_

_Why tell all those lies?_

_We feel unworthy_

_Like there isn't solid ground for us to stand_

_But a stack of lies is not a firm foundation_

_We cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand_

_This is not your father's fairytale_

_Sophia -_

_And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail_

_Sophia and Mal -_

_So when our story comes to light_

_Make sure the story that they write, goes_

_Take once upon a time, they fought a dragon_

_Once upon a time, that beast was us_

_Once upon a misspent youth_

_They faced themselves_

_They spoke the truth_

_That's how we see our once upon a time_

_This time_

Mal and I made our way back to Auradon Prep. We soon found Uma, Harry and Morgan. "Uma!" I called, running up to them, "Uma! Morgan! Wait, please!" Mal and I ran in front of them. "Please, listen to me. The four of us have a chance to stop Audrey, together."

"Your friends kick you to the curb?" Morgan asked. "Good."

"Morgan come on." I groaned, "Ben saw something in you today, and I did too. I didn't realise before but you care so much, the kids on the Island, your crew. And please, Morgan, Auradon is worth saving...please…"

"You talk pretty, but...they've already made up their mind." Harry commented.

"Sophia, the only reason this is happening is because of you." Morgan stated. "You brought this on yourself. You should figure out how to fix it...alone. Let's go." Morgan started to walk away, Harry and Uma trailing behind.

"Aquarius…" I called softly. Uma didn't turn.

_Sophia -_

_Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters_

_Turn the page and start to make amends_

_Mal -_

_There's no pre-written guarantee of "Happily ever after"_

_Step into our greatness before our story ends_

_Sophia and Mal -_

_So when our story ends_

_They'll say once upon a time girls flew higher_

_Once upon a time they made things right_

_Once upon a tie that binds_

_They changed their heart_

_To change their minds_

_That's got to be our once upon a time_

_This once upon a time_

_We'll finally see out once upon a time_

_This time_

Mal and I were on the balcony of the school. "Sophia! Mal! Help me!" A familiar voice shouted. My eyes widened and my eyes snapped up to the roof of the prep.

"Calia!" I cried. She struggled for a second before I saw a glint of teal, my necklace fell from her grasp and into my hand.

"Yeah! Save your little friend girls!" Audrey taunted. I growled, my eyes glowing as teal smoke enveloped me. I grew in size, tentacles appeared and replaced my legs as I grew to a humongous size. I started to climb up the building, my tentacles giving me a good grip. I finally rose above the side of the building, glaring down at Audrey.

"Let. Her. Go." I boomed. My voice echoed through the courtyard. I swat away blasts of Magic that Audrey was sending my way. Mal then swooped down, but stopped short when Audrey pulled Celia closer. Audrey sent a blast of magic that hit Mal. I jumped off the building, my tentacles barely missing Uma, Morgan and Garry as I landed. I caught Mal in my hands. She was about the size of Dude in Dragon form when I was at this size. I gently set Mal down on the grass. The others looked tiny compared to us. "Mal?" I asked, "Hey, Mal, you ok?" Mal stood on her four legs, the Ember still tight in her claws. She nodded.

"We're stronger together!" A voice shouted from below. I looked and saw Morgan and Uma holding hands. "Mal, Sophia, we're right here!" Morgan continued. They reached out to Mal, "Come on, together now."

"_Regain your might and ignite!_" Morgan and Uma chanted.

"We're right here for you!" Uma cried, "River, join in!"

"_Regain your might and ignite!_" I chanted alongside my sister and cousin. The ember in Mal's claws started to shine. I smiled. I then turned and glared up at the building. I started to climb it again, turning so I was scaling the opposite side of it. I reached the top and loomed over Audrey. I then casually reached down and held my hand between Audrey and Celia so it was flat on the stone. Celia instantly climbed on it. I held her protectively as I scaled back down the building, Mal appearing behind Audrey. I set myself down on the grass, placing Celia next to Uma. I then shrunk back down to my normal size. When the smoke had cleared, I fell to my knees, tried. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and knock me to the floor.

"Sophia!" Uma sobbed, burying her head into my neck, "I am so sorry!"

"I am too!" Celia cried, her face pressed into my lap. I held my sisters close, holding back tears of my own. I looked up and saw Mal and Audrey. Mal was shooting the power of the Ember at Audrey, who was counteracting it with magic of her own. Pretty soon, Mal's power won and when the battle was over, Mal landed on the roof, back in her human form. I sighed in relief, pulling my sisters closer to me. Morgan looked over at me and pressed their lips together.

"Thank you." I mouthed. Morgan merely nodded in response.


	12. Broken Spells and Family Drama

Mal and Evie sat at Audrey's bedside as she slept in her room. Celia, Uma and I were seated at the ledge under the window, my sisters pressed into my side. Ben was pacing the floor, Morgan was leaning against the wall with distaste etched onto their features, and Jay, Harry, Carlos and Gill were lounging around. "She's slipping away." Evie muttered.

"There's only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this, and that's Hades." Mal said.

"Hades?" Ben questioned, "He wouldn't do it. And I wouldn't risk it."

"Actually he might do it for me. He's my father."

"Ok...well...I'll have to send guards to get him."

"Maybe I can come?" Morgan questioned. I looked over to them, my eyebrows furrowed, "The Isle is home. I gotta be there to protect it."

"Well then, you need a first mate." Harry commented, sauntering up to Morgan.

"With you guys there, the Isle's gonna do just fine." I said. I felt Celia look up at me, so I dropped my gaze down to her.

"Can I go too?" She asked softly.

"Why do you want that?" I replied in the same tone,

"I wish I could be in both places. With you and Uma, and then with Dad, but...he needs me."

"If that's what you want then I can't stop you. I may be your big sister but you're your own grown woman." I then addressed the entire group, "You know, Evie was one-hundred percent right." My gaze landed on my cousin, "We could have been friends, family if we even wanted to. And...to everyone I am so sorry Mal and I lied and kept the truth from you all. You deserve much more than what we did."

"You guys were just trying to do the right thing." Jay told us.

"I get it." Evie said.

_TIMESKIP_

I changed out of my Isle clothes for when Hades arrived. I was dressed in a pale purple dress and matching flats, my hair pulled into an intricate braid. Queen Leah was at Audrey's bedside alongside Fairy Godmother with Belle beside her. Beast was nervously pacing Audrey's room, waiting for the arrival of the God of the Underworld. Ben had his hands resting on my uncovered shoulders, his thumbs running soothing circles on my shoulder blades across two particularly bad scars. My arms were crossed, however, one of my hands was toying with my shell necklace, still holding Mum's talisman. Mal was standing off to the side, dressed in a purple jumpsuit with blue designs, her thumb caught in between her teeth. There was a knock at the door, and Beast went to answer it. He opened it, and from the way he tensed, I know Hades was on the other side of the door. Beast stepped back as Hades, flanked by a couple of guards, entered the room. Mal stepped forward to greet him. "Thank you for coming." She said.

"Didn't have much choice." Hades replied.

"Can you wake her?" Ben asked from behind me.

"Since when do Hero's care about Villains?"

"She's-"

"One of your own? Right...When you guys try to destroy the world, it's an error in judgement. But...when it's one of us? Lock 'em up and throw away the key. Right, Beast?" Hades then lifted his cuffed hands, "Yeah, I'm gonna need to use my hands." Mal looked back towards me. I gently tapped my seashell necklace with one of my fingers, giving her a soft nod. Mal turned back to Hades as the attendants beside him unchained his hands. He shook his hands out, offering one to Mal. She took a breath, taking the Ember before placing it in Hades' outstretched hand. Almost instantly, Hades' hair turned into flames. "Haven't lost my touch." Hades then turned to Beast, growling softly. Beast responded with a low rumble in his chest.

"Dad." Mal interrupted. Hades then looked away from Beast, going to stand at the foot of Audrey's bed. Hades held the Talisman out as the room became blue. I tensed, prompting Ben to rub my shoulders again. After a few tense seconds, the blue from the room faded and Audrey sat up, her eyes opening.

"Audrey!" Queen Leah gasped, "You're ok!"

"Tell me it was all a bad dream?" Audrey whispered.

"I wish I could, but it's over now." Ben said. Audrey looked to me,

"I'm sorry. I wanted to hurt you both. I wanted to hurt all of you." I stepped forward, out of Ben's grasp. I took Audrey's hands in my own,

"Audrey…" I started softly, "I have owed you an apology for quite some time now."

"And so have I." Ben said. Mal stepped forward,

"Guess I do as well." She sighed. "About Peter. I should have been more up front about our relationship."

"And perhaps...I...have owed you one to." Queen Leah said. She gave a small bow. I gave her a half-smile as Mal and I dipped into a small curtsey. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Beast gesture with his hand and surround Hades, leading him out of the room. Mal paused for a second before running out of the room.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said softly, walking out of the room, passing the two attendants to the left and made my way to the balcony of the school. I rested my hands on it, looking out to the water.

"Sophia." A voice called. I looked behind me and saw Ben.

"Hey." I greeted. Ben came to stand next to me,

"You ok?"

"Not really." I sighed, my eyes falling back towards the water, landing on the Isle a few kilometres away. "Just...I'm gonna miss Celia." Ben wrapped his arm around me.

"What's your relationship to her?" Ben asked, "You mentioned earlier that she was your sister. Like...half or…?"

"No, she's my full-blooded sister. I've told you about how my Dad left when Uma was just a kid, right?" Ben nodded, "Well, apparently Mum was pregnant at the time, with Celia. When Dad left he took her and raised her himself. I hate that he left Ursul, Uma and I to the mercy of our mother, but I guess I can forgive him slightly for raising Celia out of our mother's tentacles."

"So...you're dad is Dr Facilier?" I nodded.

"I take after my mother though, don't I?"

"You certainly do."

"At least not fully."

"Yeah." Ben pulled me into a hug, "Definitely not fully."


	13. Lets Break This Down

The day of mine and Ben's engagement party had arrived. It seemed as if all of Auradon had gathered for the celebration. Evie had dressed me in a lacy teal dress that reached my knees, the sleeves covering my arms. I was also wearing matching heels and my hair was only slightly curled, a small tiara in place. Ben and I walked arm in arm through the tunnel that lead to the bridge. I smiled, waving at everyone as we saw them. Everyone curtseyed to us as we ascended the stairs of the balcony. "Lady Sophia and I wanna thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today." Ben announced, "I couldn't be prouder, or happier to call you my Queen. So, raise your glasses." Everyone did as instructed. "To our future Queen of Auradon."

"To our Queen of Auradon!" Everyone repeated.

"Speach, your Specialness!" Carlos called,

"Speach, oh Fancy One!" Jay added. Everyone laughed. I smiled in return. Everyone was silent as I mulled over my words, my eyes falling to the Isle.

"I...I want to thank you all, first and foremost for showing up to our Engagement Party." I said, "But...with everything that has happened in the past few days, I can't be Queen of just Auradon. I made a decision to close the Barrier forever...and in hindsight, it was one of the worst decisions I have ever made. I've learned that you can't live in fear...because if you do, you're not protecting yourself from anything. You don't know where the bad is gonna come from, and you don't know where your heroes come from either. I mean, without my cousin, Morgan, and their pirate crew, we wouldn't be here today. In addition, without Hades…" I looked to Mal who nodded at me, "Mal's father, and Dr Facilier...mine and Uma's father, we would have lost people very special to us. Audrey would be gone. We all have light and dark inside us, no matter if we're from the Isle or Auradon, what matters if the path that we set ourselves on. So...I can't be Queen of just Auradon." I turned to Ben, "I have to be Queen of the Isle as well." I told him softly, "And...I think that it's about time that we take down the Barrier forever."

"But...your mother…" Ben trailed off.

"She can't hurt me any more."

"We can't take down the barrier." Beast said.

"It's up to us, Dad." Ben reminded him. Ben then addressed the people, "I chose to be a King who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings. The Barrier _will_ come down!"

"Wooh!" Uma cheered, causing the people gathered to laugh. Ben turned to me,

"Bring it down Sophia." I smiled up at him, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a quick kiss. Everyone cheered. I looked down at my friends and sister and gestured them to come up. They did quickly. Fairy Godmother stepped forward with the wand. I smiled at her, taking it gently. I turned to the Isle as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Uma appeared beside me. I pulled Uma towards me with my free hand. I lifted the Wand,

"_By the power of the sea, tear the barrier down and set them free!_" I started to chant, my necklace glowing, "_Free the innocent children that are trapped within, but leave those with evil in their hearts imprisoned._" A beam of magic shot from the Wand to the Isle, the dome shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Everyone cheered as a new, more permanent bridge appeared that connected the Isle to Auradon. I gave Fairy Godmother back her wand before turning back to the Isle. I swear, I could see Morgan at the opposite end of the bridge, grinning and cheering alongside their crewmates.

_Sophia -_

_It's time to bring together_

_Time for a brand new start_

_Morgan -_

_We gonna put it in mo-o-option_

_Break down what keeps us apart_

_Sophia - _

_No more, no division we down_

_New team, got the vision_

_Sophia and Morgan -_

_Unite_

_Morgan -_

_So we stand, now we living marching_

_In the light, one two, one two like_

_Sophia -_

_I see you _

_Morgan -_

_You see me_

_Sophia -_

_Imperfect _

_Morgan -_

_Perfectly_

_Sophia and Morgan -_

_Face to face we can see clearly our similarities_

_Morgan -_

_Like day and night_

_Sophia -_

_Wrong or right_

_Morgan -_

_We come together for a good time_

_Everyone -_

_We're gonna break this down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone all around_

_Let's be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_Morgan -_

_Believing in second chances_

_Celia -_

_And we're all starting today_

_Harry -_

_Marching on in a new land_

_Isle Kids -_

_Our world's a better, a better place_

_Evie -_

_Welcome, the addition new love_

_Carlos -_

_Unity, new beginning for us_

_Mal -_

_Bonds of friendship, we will revamp_

_Jay - _

_Harmony, that's our mission, my champ_

_Everyone -_

_In the light, one two, one two like_

_I see you (You see me)_

_Imperfect (Perfectly)_

_Face to face we can see clearly our similarities_

_Like day and night, wrong or right_

_We come together for a good time_

_We're gonna break this down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone all around_

_Let's be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down (Sophia - Down!)_

The AK's, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma and I walked around to the other side of the archway separating the Bridge. Ben and I joined hands and together, bowed and curtsied to the other Isle Children in respect. Everyone followed their example behind us. Morgan smiled and cheered, whooping and hollering as they lead the Isle Kids into Auradon. Celia ran into my arms, and I held my baby sister tight, spinning her in my arms before setting her down. She ran to Uma and glomped her in a hug as well.

_Everyone -_

_We're gonna break this down (Break this down)_

_We're gonna rock the town (Oh, we're gonna rock it)_

_Everyone all around (Oh, around)_

_Let's be whoever like this (Come on!)_

_Stronger together like this (Uhh)_

_We be united like this_

_We're gonna break this down (Come on! We're gonna break this down)_

_We're gonna rock the town (Come on, everybody on the isle gonna like this)_

_Everyone all around (Oh, around)_

_Let's be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this (Hey!)_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

I turned and grinned, running into Morgan's open arms. "I am so sorry." I apologised. "I was a terrible cousin."

"I wasn't so good either." Morgan said, "I'm sorry too."

"Now we can put this whole ordeal behind us." Uma and Celia appeared at my sides, "As a family." I then felt someone grab my hand and pull me into them. I smiled up at Ben, my arms finding their place around his shoulders. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Ben replied. I closed my eyes as our lips met in a kiss.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" A familiar voice asked, causing Ben and I to pull away. I turned and saw my father standing at the entrance to Auradon.

"Daddy!" Celia cheered, running past us to hug our father. I pressed my lips together as Uma approached on my other side. I walked up to Dad, leaving Ben's hold.

"I'm sorry." Dad apologised. "I shouldn't have left. Maybe if I hadn't, Ursul would still be alive, you, Uma and Celia might have been able to grow up together."

"You abandoned Uma and I when we were kids." I started, "You left us to the mercy of our mother, and I have the scars to prove it. It's gonna take a lot more than an apology to earn my trust again. But... I am glad you're here Dad." Dad smiled. Celia hugged me and Uma appeared at my side. Dad sauntered forward and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder, steering him back into the fray of the party.

"Listen shiny boy." I heard Dad tell him, "Sophia loves you, Celia likes you, and you've earned Uma's trust. I got friends on the Other Side who'll look after her when I'm not around, so don't even _try_ to hurt her." I laughed alongside my sisters as the three of us joined the party.

_TIMESKIP_

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I stood at the tunnel that lead to the bridge that connected the Isle to Auradon, hand in hand. We gazed out towards our former home. "Do you ever miss 'em?" Evie asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Do you think that they miss us?" Mal questioned.

"Yeah, of course."

"Maybe." I said, tilting my head, "Mum's probably in the chip shop. Time to pay her a little visit, show her how much better I am without her. We all are, without our parents looming over us, and they can't do anything because they're powerless, I made sure of it. We're gonna show them, together. 'Cause we're rotten." I stuck my fist into the centre of us, letting go of Mal's hand.

"To the core." We all chorused, the others adding their fists to the circle.

"Hey, last one over the bridge…"

"Is a rotten apple!" We all shouted before starting to sprint over the Bridge.


	14. The End

**Thank you to all my lovely readers who have put up with my erratic schedule, long unexpected hiatus', and completely butchering the masterpieces that is the Disney Descendants movie franchise. Thank you to all who stuck with me, read, voted and shared**

**After the passing of Cameron Boyce, I doubt Disney would make another Descendants movie, so I believe that this is truly the end. If another descendants movie is made, I will return to the Ursula's Daughter universe and write more, so for now, thank you again dear readers, and have a good day**


End file.
